User blog:Showdown616/BTC: Honey
Oh my god this episode. This was the most ratchet no ratchet is too good for this episode. This episode was rat shit, combined with garbage can shit, combined with ass. This was a travesty of an episode. I'm being generous by calling it an episode sweet Jesus. So let's get into this nonsense: First we have this dumb bitch Bhandari obsessing over Typical Disney Prince for some reason I cant even begin to fathom. This bitch is so dumb it makes me feel as if I'm losing iq points just by looking at her. She goes on some bs rant on how Typical Disney Prince is the only guy that loves her which is such a damn lie because Mini Denzel and Will Smith both love her. And on a side note, what dumb bitch turns down Will Smith. Who the fuck does that? What do you expect to gain from that. TDP doesn't have nothing on Will Smith. Yes lawd Will Smith can put a pipe on a bitch, leave that pussy sore and wet for days long after. Because he is a straight up nigga. There a lot of stereotypes concerning black people but if one is true its that a nigga can cum in a bitch like a wrecking ball and collapse those walls. Yes lawd. But anyway, give me a few minutes to get dry. Anyway poor baby Adam got into a car accident. Dreamy Torres is really upset, Will Smith is trying to comfort him and MILF is sad as anything. This is really serious because Dreamy Torres' deadbeat dad has risen from the grave and appeared. Anyway my bby is really hurt but what baffles me is that this is a fucking C PLOT. What the hell this nigga is dying and Bhandari has the fucking aplot? Ugh you damn writers. So back in Paris Chicken Chest is still raging a war against Flawed Mary Sue. Flawed Mary Sue is still dating Ryan Gosling so Chicken Chest and Kurt decide to make FMS jealous by buying a new dress for Chicken Chest to impress Ryan Gosling. So yeah some more irrelevant shit happens that no one gives a fuck about until this bitch decides to pour wine on Chicken Chest. UGH this bitch. If you don't want the wine then damn bitch, pass it over here. I love me some merlot. So anyway Ryan Gosling breaks up with that bitch and hopes between Chicken Chest and Ryan Gosling are a go. So yeah OF FUCKING COURSE one of the sexiest scenes on this weak ass show is given to Typical Disney Prince and Bhandari and then his grandparents walk in on him and some how (ouf of the writers asses) TDP is able to travel to Toronto to go to school. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME LIKE WHY. So yeah they go to dinner and then this fool decides to hit Bhandari. Like BYE. I knew your ass was sketchy. So Bhandari dumps his sorry ass. Back in Toronto, the devastating news hits. Adam has died